


This too shall pass

by Marsly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsly/pseuds/Marsly
Summary: Weiss falls for someone she shouldn’t have. The person she fell for belongs to someone else and everyone knows that. She just wishes it didn’t hurt so much.





	This too shall pass

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

It hurts.

Maybe it’d hurt less if Yang didn’t pay the other girl more attention, but Weiss could tell from the way her eyes find Blake’s every time they’re within distance of each other—she knew she was screwed.

These feelings are feelings she’s never gotten for anyone before. Perhaps it’s because they relate well and understand a type of loneliness Ruby and Blake didn’t.

Just everything about the blonde caught Weiss’ eye.

Her cheerful demeanor and laidback philosophy. Her serious attitude to heroism and the way her eyes stare into life as if it has given her the world, but at the same time it has clawed at her soul in ways no person should ever experience.

Behind her literal beauty and reckless brute behaviors was a careful and very well guarded girl—afraid of the things beyond herself and the things inside of her reach. They were alike yet so different in the ways they overcome obstacles.

Weiss didn’t see her feelings for the brute coming—it just did.

Yang Xiao Long is an enigma and Weiss fell for her beauty but stays for her mystery.

Yang is simple, initially. Truth is, she couldn’t be more complex if Oum had tried to create her to be. She’s gone through more at her young age than several achieved huntresses have in their time.

It hurts because Weiss sees her. She really sees her.

Beautiful inside and out, the damn blonde accidentally slipped her way into her icy cold heart. It hurt that she didn’t even know she did so. It hurt more when she talks about Blake. They still weren’t on great terms yet but Weiss could tell feelings just don’t disappear.

The sheer excitement Weiss receives from Yang’s warm smiles whenever she enters the room is in itself a treasure. However, the pain that soars through her body and heart resounds when Yang’s attention is instantly focused on their one faunus teammate when she enters the room.

Maybe it’d hurt less if it wasn’t reciprocated but Weiss knows damn well it is when Blake’s lips tug up.

She can’t help who she loves. She can’t help that the person she loves is her best friend. It certainly didn’t help when her best friend obviously has feelings for her teammate. It does hurt more that those feelings were reciprocated but Weiss won’t admit that to herself.

To say Yang and Blake are best friends is not completely true. They were something more than friends and it’s clear everyone knows.

To say she and Yang are best friends is true. And Weiss is okay with that.

She got over her father missing her 10th birthday.

She marched on when Winter moved away.

She carried herself with grace and elegance when her mother passed away.

She doesn’t blink when her surname is spat in hatred.

She moves on when no one comes searching for her.

She’s not Yang’s center of attention, but she can always be there for her when she needs her and that’s okay.

This too shall pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Freezerburn or bumblebee?? I support bumblebee but Blake has been such a butt to Yang. I also support freezerburn because it’s something old and new, but it’s young and in the blueprints.
> 
> No hate yo ✌️


End file.
